


Half

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [106]
Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grieving, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were born together and never meant to live alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half

She thinks she's half a person now. The others, these Avengers, they don't understand what it's like to lose someone else and it's your limb, your heart, the same person living beside you from before the first moments you can remember, who embraced you in your cradle and shared your air and breath. She thinks they don't understand what it's like to lose the other half of you because you were born together and never meant to live alone.

She takes a sharp breath and it's painful, making her chest ache, because there's no one to release it for her.


End file.
